


VEINTE ROSAS

by Livia_drusilla



Series: IN VINO VERITAS [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada año, siempre a mediados de octubre, Harry viaja solo a Nueva York. Únicamente son un par de días, tres a lo sumo. Rehace la carta de vinos del bar y trastea por allí, revisando con Tony cómo va todo. Una de esas noches siempre cena en casa de Mark y Tom y la otra, indiscutiblemente, en casa de Severus y Eileen donde se les unen los chicos, si su trabajo en el hospital se lo permite. Nada que pueda, ni remotamente, despertar los celos de Draco. Pero éste sospecha que Harry hace algo más en Nueva York que nunca le ha contado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VEINTE ROSAS

Los amaneceres en Sonoma son como de postal. El sol se eleva poco a poco sobre los viñedos, todavía bañados de sombras. Y a medida que el astro rey asciende, verdes, marrones, ocres, cobran vida ante la extasiada mirada del hombre que los contempla desde el balcón. Y el cielo. El cielo es maravillosamente azul cuando la luz termina de invadirlo por completo. Extenso, inacabable, engañosamente finito en un horizonte que une la tierra con el blanco de las frágiles y deshilachadas nubes.

El hombre suspira y se estira cuan largo es. Sus brazos son fuertes, con la piel un poco quemada por el sol. De hecho, todo su cuerpo exhibe ese moreno envidiable que sólo se consigue en California. Le gusta trabajar al aire libre, a pesar de que no tiene ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Disfruta hundiendo las manos en esa tierra arenosa y limosa, oscura, que no se desliza entre sus dedos porque es demasiado compacta. No le importa escarbar y acabar con las uñas negras sólo para asegurarse de que la filoxera, la enemiga más temible, no se ha apoderado de las raíces de sus amadas vides. O pasarse horas caminando entre las cepas, aprendiendo siempre algo nuevo junto al viejo Ike.

Abre la puerta corredera y aparta un poco la doble la cortina para volver a entrar en la habitación, que gracias a la gruesa tela sigue en una agradable penumbra. El otoño es muy suave en Sonoma, al igual que el invierno, cuando el termómetro pocas veces desciende por debajo de los quince grados. Pero el frescor de tan temprana hora ha acabado haciendo mella en su desnudez. Sus pies descalzos no hacen el menor ruido en su camino hacia la cama, donde Draco todavía duerme aferrado a su almohada, envuelto en las suaves sábanas de lino blanco que compiten en blancura con su nívea piel. La que Harry jamás se cansa de adorar. Se sube al lecho con cuidado, tratando de no despertarle. Son poco más de las seis de la mañana y Draco necesita descansar un rato más. Sin embargo, no puede evitar acariciar el brazo que envuelve posesivamente el cojín, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. Y lo hace despacio, como si sus dedos fueran pequeñas hormiguitas escalando un cremoso helado de vainilla. Harry se inclina un poco más, tan cerca que puede sentir el tibio aliento del durmiente sobre su rostro. Entonces, le besa. Es un roce suave y apacible, lleno de ternura. A veces, como ahora, Harry siente una emoción que se le atora en la garganta y le provoca unas irreprimibles ganas de llorar. Pero es de pura felicidad.

La mano de Draco deja la almohada y viaja hacia el rostro de Harry, acariciándolo brevemente antes de llevarlo nuevamente hasta sus labios. Es un beso perezoso, lánguido. Sus piernas se mueven de la misma forma, indolentes y lentas, hasta enredarse con las de Harry y empezar a acariciar sus pantorrillas con el pie. Ni siquiera abre los ojos. Se guía por la familiar intimidad que comparten para reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero y dejar que sus caricias le despierten poco a poco.

Hacen el amor sin prisas, sin dejar de saborearse con las mismas ganas de siempre. Hoy no hay frenesí, ni delirio. Aflora esa pasión profunda, intensa, la que nace de ellos mismos, de su amor, del conocimiento del cuerpo del otro. Su culminación rompe apenas el entrañable silencio en el que se han seducido y entregado.

—No quería despertarte tan pronto —susurra Harry besando la sien de su compañero.

Draco deja la toallita húmeda con la que ha limpiado su vientre pegajoso sobre la mesita de noche. Desde que viven en Sonoma, mejor dicho, desde que vive con Harry, la magia apenas existe en su vida. Hace tiempo que se ha acostumbrado a utilizar toallitas húmedas en lugar de hechizos limpiadores, entre otras muchas cosas. Se apoya sobre el pecho de su marido y recorre con la mirada el rostro todavía sofocado que le sonríe, satisfecho y feliz.

—Me gusta tu forma de despertarme… —Draco acaricia distraídamente un todavía endurecido pezón, mientras su mente se concentra en buscar la forma de hacer la pregunta de forma casual—. ¿Te marchas mañana, entonces?

Pero no ha salido tan casual como pretendía, sino de forma más bien brusca. Sin embargo, Harry no parece darse cuenta.

—Sharon me reservó el billete. Tú mismo se lo pediste…

—Sí, lo sé —Draco intenta no demostrar su descontento—, pero te echaré de menos…

Harry aparta un pequeño mechón que cae sobre el ojo izquierdo de Draco y un dedo continúa hacia abajo, acariciando la pálida mejilla.

—Sólo serán tres días…

Draco asiente y después fuerza una sonrisa. Harry y él viajan a Nueva York con toda la frecuencia que el cuidado de la finca les permite. Para ver a los chicos, a Severus y Eileen, y para controlar cómo marcha In Vino Veritas. También visitan viejos amigos y aprovechan para ver alguna obra de teatro o asistir a un partido de los Knicks. Sin embargo, cada año, siempre a mediados de octubre, Harry viaja solo a Nueva York. Únicamente son un par de días, tres a lo sumo. Rehace la carta de vinos del bar y trastea por allí, revisando con Tony cómo va todo. Una de esas noches siempre cena en casa de Mark y Tom y la otra, indiscutiblemente, en casa de Severus y Eileen donde se les unen los chicos, si su trabajo en el hospital se lo permite. Nada que pueda, ni remotamente, despertar los celos de Draco. Pero sospecha que Harry hace algo más en Nueva York que nunca le ha contado. Y a pesar de que está seguro del amor que su marido le profesa, Draco no puede evitar sentirse un poco resentido. Casi engañado. No obstante, opta por callar y dejarle marchar en silencio. Una año más.

 

 

Harry tiene que hacer una cola interminable para poder coger un taxi, a la salida del aeropuerto, que le lleva directamente a In Vino Veritas. Tony le recibe con su cordialidad habitual, dicharachero y parlanchín. Le cuenta de pe a pa cómo van las cosas, sin que Harry tenga que preguntar. Él y Pepe, el cocinero, son los únicos supervivientes de la época en que se inauguró el establecimiento, lo que queda del alma original del bar. El resto del personal suele rotar con bastante frecuencia. Ahora, la mayoría son estudiantes que se sacan unos dólares para ayudarse en sus carreras.

—Te veo fenomenal, jefe —sonríe Tony dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda—. ¿Cómo está Draco?

—Bien —responde Harry. Mira su reloj y también sonríe—. A estas horas amargándole la existencia a algún proveedor que considere demasiado displicente.

—Me alegro de que todo marche bien.

Y con “todo marche bien” Tony se refiere, sobre todo, a que Draco goce de buena salud y siga haciendo feliz a su jefe. Inconscientemente, los ojos del fiel italiano se desvían a la fotografía que preside el bar, detrás de la barra. Harry sigue su mirada y aterriza también en el rostro maduro y sonriente del hombre que fundó In Vino Veritas. Diez años ya... A veces, contemplar esa sonrisa todavía duele. Inmediatamente Tony, buen amigo además de empleado, inicia uno de sus incesantes parloteos y empuja amigablemente a Harry hacia la cocina.

Por la noche Harry cena en casa de sus padres. Eileen está como siempre, irradiando energía. Pero encuentra a Severus un poco más achacoso que la última vez. El mago le quita importancia a gruñidos, como siempre, lo cual no deja más tranquilo a Harry. Cede con bastante facilidad a la insistencia de Eileen para que se quede estos pocos días con ellos, argumentando que su loft debe estar lleno de polvo y la nevera vacía. También habla por teléfono con Mike y Scorp, que no pueden acudir a la cena porque la pequeña Matilda está un poco resfriada, así que promete pasar a verles al día siguiente. La sobremesa después de la cena es larga, al igual que la conversación, acompañada por varios vasos de whisky. Cuando finalmente se acuesta, a pesar del cansancio y del alcohol, a Harry le cuesta un poco dormirse. Echa de menos el abrazo del hombre que habitualmente lo hace junto a él.

 

Habría dormido con gusto un par de horas más, pero Severus le saca de la cama a las ocho de la mañana. Eileen ha preparado un magnífico desayuno y el siempre voraz apetito de Harry se hace presente de inmediato.

—¿Vas a ir esta mañana? —pregunta Severus mientras desayunan.

Harry asiente.

—Entre semana nunca hay demasiada gente.

Eileen revuelve con cariño el pelo de su hijo y le sirve un poco más de té.

 

El cementerio de Trinity Church está prácticamente vacío a las once de la mañana. Harry camina despacio entre las lápidas, sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en una mano, mientras la otra se hunde hasta el fondo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y estruja un periódico bajo el brazo. A pesar de que el sol ha decidido iluminar hoy el cielo de Nueva York en todo su esplendor, el aire ya es un poco frío. Finalmente se detiene ante una de las lápidas y la contempla unos instantes, antes de arrodillarse sobre la hierba. Hay un ramo de gladiolos blancos, ya mustio, que no deben tener más de una semana. Harry supone que son de Damiano, que nunca descuida la tumba de su hermano. Lo retira y lo deja a un lado para tirarlo cuando salga en alguna de las papeleras. En su lugar deposita las rosas. Las desparrama frente al monolito de mármol, entrelazando los tallos hasta formar un pequeño lecho rojo sobre el verde césped. Después se sienta sobre el periódico, cruzando las piernas, y permanece en silencio durante unos momentos.

—Hola, Laurie —murmura finalmente—. Ha pasado un año desde mi última visita. Pero supongo que Damiano ha venido con frecuencia por aquí.

Vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Al principio, siempre le cuesta un poco, las palabras le salen a trompicones, como si le avergonzara hablarle a un frío trozo de piedra.

—Ya sabes que ahora vivo en Sonoma, ¿verdad? Sí, creo que te lo recuerdo cada año, como un idiota —agacha un poco la cabeza—. Puede que me sienta un poco culpable, por no visitarte tanto como antes… y sólo esté tratando de justificarme… —levanta de nuevo la cabeza y esta vez mira la lápida con una pequeña sonrisa esbozándose en sus labios— Sí, definitivamente soy idiota. Sé que sabes donde estoy…

Arregla distraídamente los tallos de unas rosas que sobresalen un poco sobre los demás.

—He hecho todo lo que me pediste. He seguido adelante… —la voz se le quiebra un poco en este punto—… así que sé que también sabes que soy feliz…

Carraspea un poco para aclararse la garganta. No quiere que la emoción le derrote tan pronto. Tiene muchas cosas que contarle a Laurie todavía.

—In Vino Veritas sigue funcionando tan bien como siempre—dice, agarrándose a un tema fácil y cómodo—. Estarías orgulloso. Precisamente ayer estuve haciendo la nueva carta de vinos con Tony, que sigue tan parlanchín como siempre, ya sabes, pero con unas cuantas canas más. La verdad es que lleva muy bien el bar, apenas tengo que preocuparme… Y Pepe sigue empeñado en adelgazar, algo que tú y yo sabemos que nunca hará…

Juguetea con la hierba, y arranca algunas briznas que luego se le quedan pegadas entre los dedos porque están húmedas, y acaba limpiándose la mano en los pantalones, tiñéndolos de verde.

—Estoy quedándome en casa de Severus. Eileen me convenció —sonríe un poco—. Bueno, me dejé convencer. Cocina de muerte, ¿te acuerdas? Siempre decías que su asado era el mejor que habías probado… Pero estoy un poco preocupado por Severus, ¿sabes? Creo que no anda muy bien de salud, pero no quiere que yo lo sepa —vuelve a juguetear con la hierba, pero las huellas en su pantalón le hacen apartar la mano—. Sin embargo, pienso que si fuera algo serio Eileen ya me lo habría dicho, ¿no crees? —reflexiona unos momentos— Sí, seguro que me lo habría dicho...

La fragancia de las rosas llena el pequeño espacio entre la lápida y él. Harry cierra los ojos y respira hondo, bebiéndosela. Tragándose la nostalgia que flotan en el aire junto a ese aroma. De pronto, los abre, como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante que no puede esperar a contar.

—¡Soy abuelo, Laurie! —exclama con júbilo, e inmediatamente vuelve a bajar la voz, como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio— ¿Puedes creértelo? —niega con la cabeza, realmente todavía le cuesta verse en ese papel— Los chicos, Scorpius y Mike, tienen una niña preciosa, Matilda. Nació en junio…

Se calla unos momentos, recordando las discusiones que habían nacido de la intención de los chicos de contratar a una madre de alquiler.

—El donante fue Scorp, porque Mike dijo que ya había Davenports suficientes como para perpetuar su apellido. Draco no estuvo muy de acuerdo, al principio… ya le conoces… Puso el grito en el cielo, y movilizó a todos sus abogados —Harry sonríe—. Scorp y él discutieron hasta quedarse afónicos, son tal para cual… Pero ahora hay que ir limpiándole las babas. A Draco —aclara. Y añade—: Los chicos son tan felices…

Empieza rebuscar en el interior de su cazadora y saca la cartera. La abre y extrae de ella una pequeña fotografía. Resiste el inconsciente impulso de mostrársela al inánime monolito de piedra.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad? Aquí tenía una semana —acaricia con un dedo la superficie de la foto—. Estamos deseando que puedan venir a pasar la Navidad con nosotros. También Severus y Eileen. De hecho, nos gustaría que ellos se quedaran a pasar el invierno en Sonoma, el clima es mucho más agradable que el de Nueva York. Pero Eileen es difícil de convencer —Harry frunce un poco el ceño— ¡Es neoyorkina hasta la médula!

Vuelve a guardar la foto en la cartera y ésta en su bolsillo.

—De todas formas, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma —sonríe de nuevo, mucho más animado que cuando llegó—. Navidad es para estar con la familia, ¿verdad? Aunque tengamos que congelarnos bajo cero en Nueva York —suspira—. Creo que ya no podría volver a vivir aquí. Pero sigo conservando el loft —se apresura a asegurar.

Se queda en silencio unos momentos. El viento ha parado un poco y el sol que se acerca al mediodía se siente mucho más cálido. Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, disfrutando de ese calor en su rostro.

—¿Lo ves? Soy como un lagarto que sólo es feliz de panza al sol… —se ríe.

Después, permanece unos minutos más sin decir nada. Cómodo en ese silencio. En su cabeza bullen los recuerdos; palabras pronunciadas hace ya mucho tiempo; el tacto de caricias que su piel no ha olvidado; todo el amor recibido durante tantos años…

—Me diste tanto… —murmura.

Se yergue un poco y abre de nuevo los ojos. Sus pupilas están un poco brillantes y él parpadea furiosamente, evitando de nuevo la emoción que le asalta a traición.

—Hiciste de mí el hombre que ahora soy —lo considera unos instantes antes de decir—: El hombre que Draco necesitaba.

Se remueve sobre el periódico, rasgando la primera página. Siempre es un poco difícil hablarle a Laurie de Draco. Son tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez. Posesivos ambos; Laurie, profundamente apasionado en todo lo que hacía; Draco, metódico y sosegado.

—Ya sabías que iba a hablarte de él, ¿verdad? Siempre lo hago. A estas alturas debes conocerle tan bien como yo…

Olvidando su pantalón manchado, sus dedos vuelven a juguetear con varias briznas de hierba.

—Soy consciente de que Draco y tú sois del tipo de personas que jamás habrían sido amigos —reconoce—. Pero sabes cuánto le amo. Y que ahora él lo es todo para mí. Aunque tú siempre estarás en mi corazón, eso también lo sabes.

Harry cierra de nuevo los ojos y suspira.

—A veces tengo miedo a perderle, como te perdía ti —confiesa—. Procuro cuidarle lo mejor que sé y me deja. Pero es muy orgulloso —sus labios esbozan una pequeña sonrisa—. Como tú.

El sol está ahora en su punto álgido, pero el desagradable viento ha regresado. Harry cierra un poco el cuello de su cazadora. Su pelo se agita dejando al descubierto su frente y una cicatriz blanquecina sobre la piel morena.

—Despertar junto a él cada mañana es como sentir el sol en la cara, me hace sentir vivo. Nos ha llevado tanto tiempo llegar hasta aquí... tanto…

Después añade, apenas en un susurro, como si le avergonzara lo que va a decir:

—Todavía te echo de menos...

El viento se embravece un poco, amenazando con desbaratar las rosas que ha esparcido para Laurie al pie de la lápida.

—No como al principio —intenta explicar, más a sí mismo que al silencio que le escucha—. Es una emoción agridulce que me asalta de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Pero es más fuerte cuando estoy aquí…

Ahora sí, un nudo grueso y duro se instala en su garganta, ahogando su voz unos instantes.

—Supongo que no se puede olvidar fácilmente a alguien a quien se ha amado tanto como yo te amé a ti. No tiene nada que ver con Draco. Él tiene todo mi amor ahora, pero…

Su voz se quiebra de nuevo y se muerde el labio con fuerza.

—… creo que ni yo mismo sé cómo explicarlo.

El viento amaina de nuevo y Harry recompone la pequeña alfombra de rosas, veinte, como sus años junto a Laurie.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que más deseo ahora mismo? —levanta el rostro hacia la lápida—. Tener a Draco aquí y poder abrazarle. Besarle hasta dejarle sin respiración.

 _Il mio ragazzo dagli occhi verdi…_ —susurra el viento que ha vuelto a levantarse de pronto— _… il mio bellissimo amante, la mia anima, il mio tutto… Tutto é benne amore…_

Harry sonríe como si comprendiera el íntimo susurro que el aire desliza a su alrededor. Se levanta y recoge el periódico y el ramo de gladiolos mustios.

—Esta noche cenaré con Mark y Tom. Les daré recuerdos de tu parte.

Con cuidado de no pisar las rosas, Harry se inclina sobre el borde de la lápida y deposita un beso.

—Hasta el año que viene, Laurie.

Acaricia el frío mármol y después desliza la mano despacio de vuelta al bolsillo de la cazadora. Abandona el cementerio elevando el rostro al sol que acaricia su rostro.

 

 

Draco deja que la capa de invisibilidad se deslice de su cuerpo, tras asegurarse que no hay muggles cerca. También tiene un nudo en la garganta. Pero el suyo es de culpabilidad. Se arrepiente de haber seguido a su marido y haber escuchado un monólogo tan íntimo. Tan personal. Se acerca despacio a la lápida y contempla con los ojos un poco empañados el lecho de rosas a sus pies. Después alza la mirada para leer la inscripción.

 

**LORENZO BOSSANA ADELARDI**  
**30 de marzo de 1967 – 22 de octubre de 2024**  
**Amante, compañero, amigo.**  
**Nunca serás olvidado.**

 

Los labios de Draco se mueven imperceptiblemente, leyendo en voz baja cada palabra. Amante, compañero, amigo. Nunca serás olvidado. Cada una de ellas clavándosele un poquito en el corazón. Pero son dardos pequeños. Soportables. Como Harry momentos antes, no puede evitar posar la mano sobre el frío mármol, aunque esta vez no hay cariño en el gesto.

—Debiste ser un gran tipo… —musita.

Draco comprende que no puede hacer de un monolito de piedra su rival. Laurie lleva diez años muerto. Y sí, sabe que todavía vive en un rinconcito del corazón de Harry. Como también sabe que él mismo ocupó ese lugar hace mucho tiempo, cuando quien compartía cama con su marido no era él. Sin saberlo, esperando una oportunidad que desconocía tener.

Abandona el cementerio de Trinity Church, con esos pequeños dardos todavía clavados en el pecho. Pero no le duelen; sólo molestan un poco. Nunca le dirá a Harry que hoy ha estado aquí. Nunca volverá a disgustarle que a mediados de octubre se marche un par de días a Nueva York, solo. Una vez fuera del cementerio camina unos metros y detiene un taxi. Ha aprendido a hacerlo con bastante soltura. Casi como si fuera un neoyorkino.

—Al 1202 de Sant Nicholas Avenue, por favor.

Cuando llegue a In Vino Veritas le dará a Harry ese abrazo que desea. Le besará hasta dejarle sin respiración. Le dirá que ha pensado que podrían quedarse unos días en la ciudad y empezar a consentir un poco a su nieta. Que le apetece hacer alguna que otra poción con Severus. Que pueden ir a ver un partido de los Knicks y visitar a sus amigos. Pero, sobre todo, le dirá cuánto le ama. Hasta incluso puede que le compre unas rosas. Siete. Que con los años espera sean muchas, muchísimas más.

 

**FIN**


End file.
